Wound
by The Black Berry
Summary: Kick estranha com o sumiço de Gunther, e cada vez ele fica preocupado. Quem é o culpado disso? Por que ele sumiu? (Kick x Gunther) Aviso: essa história vai ser parecida com a história anterior que eu fiz. Só algumas partes.


**Disclaimer: **Kick Buttowski não me pertence,não há fins lucrativos e essa história é fictícia... E, além disso, pra quem não gosta de yaoi, beba leite. E se não sabe ler em português, vai arrumar um tradutor!

**Recadinho: **E também o resumo... Sei que ficou uma bosta, mas tudo bem vai assim mesmo rsrs, pelo menos a história vai estar mais legal. Ok? Então, fiquem com a história!

**Rated:** T

**Obs.: **Esta história também tem na Nyah Fanfiction. Fui eu mesma que criei.

**Casais: **Kick x Gunther.

**Autora: **The Black Berry

**Aviso: **Homossexualismo, Violência e Linguagem imprópria.

* * *

Kick percebeu que algo estava errado nele. Ele tentava não ligar para essas coisas, mas infelizmente não podia dar costas... Hoje tentou fazer algumas manobras, mas não conseguiu. Ficava se perguntando onde estava o seu melhor amigo, por que sumiu, sem dar nenhuma notícia?

Kick: (suspiro)... sinto sua falta...

Ele pegou seu skate e foi indo para casa. Abriu a porta da sua casa, sem ninguém perceber, o pai dele foi sair com a mãe dele num jantar. Ele não estava nem aí pra isso. Foi indo pro seu quarto e se deitou na cama, olhando para aquele simples teto que fazia pensar mil coisas, como se tivesse olhando as estrelas no céu. Dependendo do humor da pessoa.

Kick: _Gunther... Por que? Você sumiu por que? Não sei o que te fiz... Se te fiz alguma coisa, me desculpa... Eu não queria, mas agora isso não importa, eu quero te achar, vou te buscar até te encontrar. Nada pode me parar. Ninguém pode me parar, nem menos o Brad, nem Brianna, nem ninguém. . . Alguma hora eu vou te achar_

Pegou o seu travesseiro e lá enxugava as suas lágrimas. Por que ele estava chorando? Por que tinha que chorar? Era algo tão pequeno, porém grande para uma pessoa que se importa.

_"Estou... confuso... Eu amo ele? Como amigo ou como... Amante? Ah, por isso que não gosto de amor. Brianna tinha razão, amizade e amor são irmãs, mas não dormem na mesma cama... Droga, para de chorar, Kick! Porra, mas que merda! Ah, Gunther por que você tinha que sumir logo essa hora? Hein, filha da puta..._ _Mas entendo, a culpa nem é sua. Nem minha, então é de quem...?"_

Kick tentava dormir, virava e enrolava na cama, tentando dormir. Tentou fazer de tudo, mas aquilo não te deixava dormir. E ainda pior que as aulas iriam começar amanhã...

Gunther POV.

Ah... eu tive que sumir mesmo... Eu já estava cansado de... Segurar vela para Kendall e Kick, principalmente para a Jackie... Que ama ele até hoje. Ainda bem que Kendall agora está com o Ronaldo. É por isso que nem gosto de Fan Girls (NÃO SEI COMO ESCREVE!)... Ah, vou pra cozinha pegar alguma coisa. Espera... Um bilhete...

"Oi Gunther! Me encontre na minha casa às 23 horas, certo? De Jackie."

Jackie? Mas o que ela quer... comigo? Se for algo do Kick, nem vem! Mas agora que fiquei curioso... Ah por que aquela anta não fala logo de uma vez o que ela quer, hein? Aquela... Vadia! Ah, vou agora, nem é 23 horas, mas tá quase.

POV NORMAL.

Gunther saiu de casa com sua jaqueta e foi andando naquele escuro onde havia estrelas no céu e também na beirada da calçada, postes... E então alguns minutos depois ele chega à casa de Jackie, era 23 horas e ponto. Resolveu bater na porta, e logo ela atende com aquele "Olá" com o sorriso falso.

Jackie: Oláááá... Gunther-san...

Gunther: O que você quer?

Jackie: Ah, entre!

Entrou na casa e havia coisas assustadores, bonecos e vários bonecos em vários lugares. E velas de cemitério, que arrepiavam mais ainda. Então eles estavam na cozinha. Jackie estava planejando fazer alguma coisa...

Jackie: Espera aqui que vou buscar um negócio, tá?

Gunther: Que negócio?

Jackie: É uma surpresa... - fez com aquela voz maldosa.

Gunther ficava meio assustado com o lugar, a luz era vermelha, com várias coisas na parede, que te trazia alucinações. Logo um minuto depois Jackie volta e enfia uma faca no estômago.

Gunther: G.. Ghaaaaaa! Dói!

Jackie: Era pra doer mesmo... Mweheheheheh...

Gunther: Por que... Você fez isso... Comigo?

Jackie: Você NÃO DEVIA QUE TER MEXIDO NO MEU KICK! Ele é meu, e sempre será. Aliás, sabia que ele disse que me amava?

Gunther: Isso é passado...

Jackie: Ah, um dia a gente se casaremos, depois teremos vários Kickzinhos!

Gunther: Não quis dizer... Meu Kick? - disse sorrindo

Jackie: CALA A BOCA!

Perfurou mais uma faca no estômago e havia marcas e cicatrizes de sangues nele... Pobrezinho.

Jackie: Agora você NUNCA vai chegar um DEDINHO nele ou senão te farei sofrer até a morte sem ninguém perceber!

Gunther: Não existe nada sem prova...

Jackie: Já que disse mais uma palavra...

Kick's POV.

Droga não consigo dormir! Cérebro para de me atormentar! Tudo culpa daquele FUNKEIRO filha da mãe que não abaixava aquela merda de volume! Ah vai tomar no c*... Se pudesse queimar a casa dele... Mas não. Espera, um grito? Na casa de... Jackie? Espera, é o... Gunther? GUNTHER!

Foi indo pulando pela janela e descendo pela árvore. A casa de Jackie ficava ao lado e ele via coisas pela janela da cozinha... O Gunther sendo... Agredido? Jackie... Você me... PAGA!

NORMAL POV.

Jackie: Já que disse mais uma palavra... Você... MORRERÁ! - foi erguendo a faca que estava manchada de sangue que estava prestes a perfurar o coração.

Kick: GUNTHER NÃO!

E logo Jackie para. Gunther dá aquele sorriso de quando estava à beira da morte.

Gunther: Kick... F... Fuja...

Kick: Não!

Jackie: OOOOH KICK! - foi abraçando sufocadamente o Kick - Você voltou pra mim! Ah meu príncipe!

Kick: Sua... Bruxa... DESGRAÇA!

Jackie: Huh? Me chamou de que? Amor?

Kick: PARA DE ME CHAMAR DISSO! É HORRÍVEL! EU VI TUDO PELA JANELA DA COZINHA, NÃO ADIANTA FINGIR! Vou te vingar tudo o que você fez... Você não se passa de uma FAN GIRL... MALDITA...

Jackie: AGH! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SAIR DE MIM! LEMBRA QUANDO VOCÊ DISSE QUE... GOSTAVA DE MIM?

Kick: Nunca gostei de você, apenas como amigo...

Jackie: SEI! MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTAAAA! Né... Kick... EU TE AMO! - Ergueu a faca e estava prestes a matar.

Gunther: Não!

Gunther se rastejava no chão e segurou a perna de Jackie. Achou uma pedra no chão e resolveu acertar ela. Ela ficou tonta e desmaiou. Ficou em coma.

Kick: ... Gunther!

Kick foi indo abraçando o Gunther, impedindo que perdesse mais sangue.

Gunther: Kick... você...

Kick: Por que você sumiu? Me deixando preocupado?

Gunther: Eu... não sumi...

Kick: Mas eu te procurei na tua casa, em qualquer lugar... Principalmente na escola, e você não estava...

Gunther: É que eu... te amo...

Kick: ... Que?

...

...

...

Ficou aquele silêncio absoluto.

Kick: Você me ama? Eu... Também... Te amo...

Gunther: Como amigo ou como amante?

Kick: O que você acha?

E os dois se beijavam. Alguns segundos o Gunther ficou sem ar e parecia que estava passando mal e estava prestes a desmaiar...

Kick: Gunther, está bem? O que está acontecendo...?

Gunther não respondia, apenas gemia de dor, que parecia ter no coração.

Kick: Gunther, fala comigo! Gunther!

E Gunther desmaia,

Kick: Gunther... Gunther! GUNTHER!

As lágrimas de Kick escorria e a derramar nas feridas de Gunther. Abraçou o Gunther mais forte ainda.

Kick: P... Por... que? ... POR QUE VOCÊ SE FOI? - disse gritando. E chorava.

Pois Kick decidiu enxugar as suas lágrimas, porque não adiantava nada chorar. Resolveu levar Gunther até o hospital (-q), era algo urgente. Tinha que salvar ele, antes que seja tarde demais, antes que ele não seja um nada. Apenas fique na memória.

* * *

Algumas horas depois...

Kick esperava sentado em uma cadeira de vários corredores... Havia um silêncio. O silêncio parecia que cada vez te preocupava mais. O Silêncio fazia o Kick pensar 1000 coisas... E cada vez o medo aumentava, e não havia jeito de diminuir nunca.

Kick: ... Gunther...

Médico: Você está liberado para ver ele.

Kick: Ok... como ele está?

Médico: Bem... Ele está bem, mas está respirando fracamente. Perdeu muito sangue. Vai precisar de descanso, vai sair daqui uma semana.

Kick: Uma semana? _E agora, como poderei falar para os pais de Gunther que ele..._

Médico: Tudo bem avisarei a família Magnunson. Pois sou amigo do pai dele...

Kick: _Obrigado por me salvar..._Ah, ok. Valeu!

Ele foi entrando correndo para o quarto onde o Gunther estava. Estava em uma cama, e a sala era um simples branco, com vários aparelhos e dava uma agonia de ver ele assim. Logo Gunther acorda e vê Kick ali.

Gunther: ... Kick...?

Kick: Gunther, que bom que você está bem. - abraça.

Gunther: Cadê a... Jackie?

Kick: Aquela doida? Você deu uma pedrada nela.

Gunther: ... Eu acho que ela devia que ir para o hospício...

Kick: Acho que não seria uma má ideia...

Os dois riram. Depois os dois trocavam seus olhares... Se acariciavam e se beijavam. O beijo durou cinco minutos até que...

Brianna: DIGA XIIIIIIS!

Kick: B... Brianna?

Brianna: Ahá! Vou mostrar pro Brad e pros seus pais AHAHAHA!

Kick: VOLTA AQUI, BRIANNA! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Gunther: -.-'

Brianna: Você não me pega!

Kick: Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer, dorgas!

Gunther: Pega ela, Kick!

END!

* * *

E aí, gostaram? Bom, espero que sim. Enfim, vou ficando por aqui! Kisses!


End file.
